In recent years, there has been a phenomenal growth in mobile or handheld computing and communication devices such as, for example, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, smart phones and personal media players. As these devices increasingly become indispensable, multiple usage scenarios via various wireless technologies have resulted in users gravitating toward these devices. For example, multiple technologies such as wireless WAN (cellular or WiMAX), high-speed wireless LAN (WiFi), short-range wireless (Bluetooth), GPS, FM and mobile TV, which are integrated within a device may enable a user of a device to make phone calls, download songs, listen through headsets, check location, listen to talk shows and/or watch sportscasts. In certain circumstances, some of these technologies may operate at the same time. Device vendors are then faced with the task of balancing the need for more features in these devices to optimize user experiences and/or productivity, with the conflicting forces of lower cost, smaller device sizes and longer battery life.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.